Agony's Pleasure
by derplolplayer
Summary: With a man managing to steal her heart, Evelynn chooses to let the roles get turned around, and she makes some new discoveries. Evelynn x OC (James Holland) Contains light bondage and pieces of BDSM.


**Well... I've been itching for this for a while now. I've grown so attached to James and Evelynn now as a canon couple that she'd just allow him to do this once and open up new windows for her XD**

 **P.S. I've fallen in love with her KDA Skin. Hnng XD**

 **The next chapter of HIY is almost done fyi! :D**

* * *

Evelynn had never felt so vulnerable in her life. Never before, in her whole life on this earth, could she have imagined that she'd be in such a position. To make matters worse, or in this case for her, arousing, she couldn't escape even if she tried. She was bounded by a wired rope that'd been beefed up to unbreakable levels by the actions of her partner. He had assistance from a certain mage who had several legs along her back to ensure that her lashers would remain in the same situation. Topping it off, she was blindfolded, and when mixed with no means of escape, this would make most people terrified.

Alas, terror wasn't something Evelynn ever felt within her. She was actually beyond excited and when she heard a footstep enter the chilled room, she flinched. A sprawled, gloved hand reached down to her exposed abdomen, and Evelynn bucked her hips up at the feeling. This resulted in a chuckle from the figure.

His hand snaked up her toned and limber form, casually sliding over her chest. Evelynn groaned at the rough, and rather foreign like feeling of the rough glove. When it reached her neck, the hand brushed her cheek gently with the man leaning down, exhaling his breath onto her neck.

"James…" She said breathlessly.

James chuckled huskily at her. He was dressed fully in his armor, save for the mouthpiece. To have such a woman like Evelynn bounded before him made James's self-restraint become thin. He was a true soldier, but all the training he'd done in the Crimson Elite couldn't have prepared him for instances such as this.

"Oh Evelynn… I can't tell if you're making those noises to either break the thin wall of my restraint, or if those are the sounds of the real Evelynn underneath that public dominatrix image."

James continued to exhale his warm breath against Evelynn's neck as she felt more of his presence over her helpless body. His tongue came out, flicking at her blue skin, the woman squirming from the wet touch. Then, he finally moved up to her plump lips, pressing them against hers that began as a mute touch, but soon changed into actions fueled by lust and passion. Evelynn's lips parted ways, letting James's tongue invade her. He used the pink muscle like a predator on the hunt for its prey, showing no mercy for the weaker species. Evelynn's tongue danced with his, trying to meet it with equal force, but with the position she was in, Evelynn ultimately lost and had to catch a breath, letting James's tongue have its way with her oral caverns. He finally halted, letting the succubus refill her lungs with much-needed air.

"Hmm, I never imagined a woman like you to… be so submissive. Perhaps you're truly just a woman who wants to be tamed deep down?" James chuckled.

"Oh dream on James." Evelynn said breathlessly. "You know I'd do anything for you… but to submit… isn't one of them."

"Those words sound very unconvincing." James mused. He leaned down to her neck again, inhaling the sweet scent of her. Evelynn has an aura that would increase anyone's libido, but having been with James, he'd grown to resist it better than most, but it wasn't a major difference. He kissed the tender flesh with feather-like touches. Soft like a butterfly wing to be exact. He could see her arteries throbbing as her chest started to rise. Evelynn suddenly froze when she felt something unexpected.

James was grazing the area with his teeth. They weren't sharp like hers, but he dug down deeper than one would expect, and the mewl she let out seemed to satisfy him as he retreated when doing so.

Evelynn couldn't see it, but she had a feeling James was smirking.

"Submit."

Evelynn felt his hands move down to her large, plump rear. The gloves simultaneously grabbed both of the soft, doughy like cheeks. Evelynn's waist bucked up at this feeling, contacting a piece of clothing that surprised her. She cocked up a brow.

"James?" She asked dumbfounded. "You're wearing… your fu-"

"That's _Commander,_ James Holland, to you." He said with a vehement tone. "And if you fail to comply… you will be punished."

Evelynn's stomach tingled with excitement as her core started its slow buildup. Never before had James been this way with her, but she was loving this.

"Say it." James demanded.

"James."

"Wrong."

 _ **SMACK**_

"Ahh!" Evelynn let out a cry mixed with a moan. James's gloved hands were overflowed with the rippling flesh of Evelynn's rear. She soon purred from the spanking.

"I told you to comply." James growled. "Now you're gonna count to ten."

Before she could respond, Evelynn felt her ass get slapped again, but it happened in quick succession with two consecutive slaps. She felt the handprints James left on her and she moaned wantonly.

"Music to my ears." He whispered.

 _ **SMACK**_

"One…" Evelynn murmured.

 _ **SMACK**_

"Two."

 _ **SMACK**_

"Three."

 _ **SMACK**_

"Four."

 _ **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**_

"FIVESIXSEVENEIGHTNINETEN!" She said rapidly.

Evelynn took a deep breath as the spanking came to a halt. She could just feel, no, see James's smile through her blindfold. It held no malice, or harsh, smugness of him hitting her. His gloves were still on her rear, but he was kneading it softly and gently like it was the most delicate thing in the world. James's hands kept rubbing the spots until they felt better compared to when he'd hit them. Evelynn cooed at his motions and then heard the sounds of soft fabric brushing against skin. She felt strong hands on her alluring thighs, and realized they felt warm.

They were James's bare hands.

"Ooh…" Evelynn cooed.

"Can't have my gloves get stained now can I?" James inquired. "Besides… they're too rough to handle what I want."

His veteran-like hands traced along her thighs, Evelynn going mad from the foreplay. She felt something tease her entrance, and she whined with her hips bucking. James grinned as he slightly put his middle and forefinger barely inside of her wet, pink lips, only to immediately pull them out. Evelynn whined and squirmed to get his fingers back in, but James didn't allow it.

His two coated fingers hovered just outside of her entrance, and Evelynn could sense it, but she just couldn't get any further. James's other hand moved up to her soft breasts, cupping what he could of them both with his hand being overwhelmed. His fingers were magical to her, sending pleasure to parts far from where he did the action. His other hand which remained outside of her entrance began to feel sticky fluids dribble out at a moderate rate. Lines of sweat began to trail down her body from his touch as her nerves seemed to become more sensitive each passing moment.

"Ah James…" She moaned, desperation in her voice.

James's other hand moved up alongside its twin to tend to Evelynn's breasts. The succubus whined with disappointment at his refusal to dive into her womanhood, but with both his hands now ogling her chest, her frustration all but faded.

His hands moved to every inch of her body, from her sides, her torso, her alluring, thick thighs, and then finally… between her legs. James spread them apart gently, seeing the sticky trail of fluid that had increased significantly. Evelynn's walls were throbbing and despite being blindfolded, the woman's eyes were clamped shut as she began to silently chant James's name from his actions.

"Shh." He said putting his coated finger in her mouth, Evelynn immediately enveloping it to taste herself. His hands went around to the bounding's that held her arms together. Evelynn then felt him take the blindfold off, letting her golden eyes flutter a few times to adjust to the lighting.

"You're gonna want to hold on." He said.

Evelynn saw James's head disappear between her legs, immediately feeling a lick to her sensitive area. His tongue dug its way into her sex, and it was so good for Evelynn that she grabbed James's head with both hands, pushing him deeper into her. He acted instinctively and lapped up every single piece of her spicy nectar from her folds. He got deep enough that she felt his rough helmet press against her, James immediately throwing it off to push further in.

Evelynn was experienced with eating out women, but James's tongue was doing a motion she herself could never match. Her depths throbbed and flexed respectively as her heart fluttered. Evelynn's eyes rolled backward with her tongue flopping out.

"James! Gods your tongue!" She screamed. "JAMES!"

Her legs seized his head and trapped him as she unleashed her juices. James lapped up his favorite meal of the day, delighting in the seemingly never-ending pleasure that erupted from his lovers' legs. Evelynn wanted to keep screaming, but her mind went numb, her vision white, and her mouth hanging open as far as it could.

Evelynn's body fell limp and lifeless once it was over. James gently pried apart the make-shift prison and cleaned himself up. He gave her a look-over, seeing just how vulnerable, and dirty she looked. Evelynn's eyes met his, her lips curving up to a sultry look.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently. "Was it enjoyable?"

The woman couldn't find her voice, so she chose to sit up, wrapping her arms around James and pulled him in for a kiss.

A kiss that was filled with passion, lust, slight aggression, but most importantly, love.

They held it for 10 seconds that felt like 10 decades. Their lips slowly broke apart, but they were only a few inches away. Evelynn tilted James's head down, their temples pressing together in an ultimate moment of intimacy.

Evelynn finally broke the silence.

"It was magnificent my dear James." She cooed. Evelynn could still feel the throbbing pain on her buttocks, but it was a pleasurable kind of pain, which is what she loved the most. She almost yelped when he put a hand gently on her cheeks, feeling the warmth of the area he'd harshly hit. Evelynn cooed when he rubbed her supple flesh. She laid back on the sheets, further making sounds on contempt as he continued the handling of her butt.

James crawled on the bed, mounting Evelynn with his hands planted above her shoulders. He closed the distance without warning, Evelynn moaning into the kiss as her amber orbs shut once more. The kissing became more aggressive and passionate, the hands of the figures finding familiar spots. James's hands, however, took hold of Evelynn's wrists and brought them together. Evelynn's brow cocked up, but her eyes remained closed.

Then, James pulled away, Evelynn's eyes opening as she moved her hands to grab him, but they didn't budge. The succubus tried it a few times more before realizing that her hands had been bounded again with the rope. She made a sound of disappointment and heard some armor hit the floor. She looked over to see James undressing from his full armor now, Evelynn blinking with wide eyes at the end as she gazed upon his nude body. She felt wet below within moments again, and without giving it a second thought, Evelynn bolted from the bed, her legs having been untied.

Without even making a vocal comment, James turned around and used his strong hands to lift Evelynn off her feet, the succubus yelping as he carried her over his shoulder back to the bed.

"Quite hungry aren't you?" He asked. "Can't even wait a moment for me to get undressed?"

"If you'd undressed earlier, that wouldn't be a problem!" Evelynn snapped with a playful tone. "You just had to fulfill your fantasy of fucking a woman in your uniform!"

He gave her a spanking in response and Evelynn growled.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." James snorted before putting Evelynn down. She felt herself get turned around quickly and was pushed over, her face meeting the sheets that had traces of her essence from before. James's actions were aggressive and it was a rare occurrence. Evelynn's loins were glistening now and she gasped when feeling James's pectoral contact her smooth back. "Luckily for you, I won't be the only one having their fantasy fulfilled tonight." He said in a very dominating and even harsh tone.

That tickled her nerves, and her nether regions spilled out more of her pre-essence. Evelynn's eyes began to cross as James's hands moved down to her thighs.

"Not a single word to offer my love?" He asked. "It's alright to say how much you've wanted this to happen. To be the one on the bottom, to not be the one in control. To be treated like the little slut that you are."

Evelynn's brows furrowed as she frowned. "I'M NOT A SLUT!"

James cocked up a brow. Evelynn slowly turned her head, jerking it to get the white strands out of her amber eyes. She stared at James.

"I'm your… little slut."

The man felt his member become tense quickly when hearing her say those words. It shot up and pressed itself in the gap of Evelynn's legs, feeling the wetness from her arousal. James smirked with a proud huff and moved both his hands up to Evelynn's large breasts. He grasped them tightly, Evelynn whimpering and moaning.

"Yes you are… and I'm yours Evelynn. You're the flame that burns in my heart to remind me that I'm still alive." He said softly.

Evelynn's heart became warm as she cooed. The words spread throughout the succubus's body, making her amber orbs close as her lips curled upwards.

Suddenly, she felt James's fingers pinch her nipples, Evelynn's mouth gaping as her eyes opened up. James smiled at his lover's reaction.

"I also forgot to say that you're my favorite dirty thought."

"Ditto!" Evelynn squealed as James twisted her buds, pulling them like they were udders. She moaned loudly as her tongue limply laid out. James buried his face into her disheveled hair, inhaling her scent that'd become altered with their activity. His little friend, which was now bulging between her dripping pussy, grew impatient. James's hands moved off Evelynn's cleavage, one going down to her rear as his other grabbed her neck, forcing the woman to face him.

James stared into her eyes before pulling her in for a heated kiss. Evelynn wanted to moan, but she felt James's bulging member finally slide into her welcoming depths. She had to break the kiss, exhaling sharply as James started to thrust into her like a jackhammer.

In their position, Evelynn could feel her inner walls get stretched by his length, and she loved it. It was like a piece of her life had been missing all these years, and she found it with James. Her ample breasts began to bounce and dance as he kept pounding her.

"James! My James!" She exclaimed.

"Say my name." He said calmly, not letting up his thrusts.

"James!" Evelynn shouted.

"Louder."

"JAMES!"

"Not loud enough!"

He spanked her hindquarters with all his strength, Evelynn's ass jiggling as a visible red handprint was left on the supple flesh.

She mewled.

James wasn't merciful, spanking her ass again even harder, Evelynn's back arching.

"JAMES! JAMES HOLLAND! FUCK ME!" She screamed.

She felt James's hand turn her around to him once more, and he kissed her passionately as his endurance didn't falter once. When they broke it once again, Evelynn's eyes became crossed as she bit her lips with a toothy grin. Her mind was lost in a sea of passion and lust.

Her chest was continuously bouncing as the audible sound of her orbs hitting her ribcage mixed with the slapping sounds of James's waist contacting Evelynn's rear. Both of their breaths came out incoherent and hot, their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat as their aroma filled the room. Through her excessive screaming of pleasure, Evelynn could feel the tip of James's member increase in size. She managed to mumble a few words.

"Do it my love!" She exclaimed. "Fill me! Fill your slut up with your hot cum! I want it!"

James, much like Evelynn, loved it when she'd talk dirty to him. It set him off, and James hammered into the succubus with all his might, likely setting her up for a sore morning.

If that was even possible for her.

Evelynn's mind focused on her gift for being such a cooperative girl tonight. To let her lover take over the role of being the one in charge, even if he wasn't as intense as she was with the meaning. Her tongue laid out as her amber orbs rolled inside her head when she felt his tip swell and flex in preparation for expelling his load.

The succubus was suddenly blindsided by her own climax, but she felt a familiar feeling fill her depths moments later. James's cock burst, splattering Evelynn's walls in his white cum. With every shot, James thrust in so that his essence splashed against the walls of her cervix. Over and over, he rocked against her until his seed began to leak out of her womanhood and spill onto the floor. Evelynn didn't even notice it as she rode it out, wailing his name all the while.

Finally, they both came down from their high and were panting heavily as their bodies were still covered in sweat. James, through his excessive panting and groaning, undid the bounds that contained Evelynn's wrists and allowed her total freedom again. He stepped to the right before falling flatly on the bed.

"Gods above…" He groaned.

"Oh my James." Evelynn cooed.

James weakly crawled up to the end of the bed where he rested onto the pillows that felt like heaven. Some rustling of the sheets was heard as he opened his eyes, seeing Evelynn crawling towards and soon laying on top of him. Her amber orbs lazily blinked as James's mouth twitched with a little smile.

He noticed that her lashers were moving around, and his mouth gaped.

"W-Wait… when did I…?"

"You didn't love." Evelynn giggled. "I could've freed them at any moment."

"But the whole time, you chose not…"

"Shh." She said putting a talon upon his lips before leaning to give him a long kiss. "I think we may have found a new factor in our lovemaking my dear James. Would you be open to maybe leading more often?"

He huffed. "That depends on what you mean."

"I take that as a yes then." She murmured as she got comfortable on him, her hair sprawling across his chest as James kissed her where he could.

"Good night Evelynn." He said.

"Good night James." She replied.

The two of them fell asleep as Evelynn's lashers moved around them, creating a heart shape between her and James.

He smiled a few moments later, and so did Evelynn.


End file.
